grimmaccessfandomcom-20200215-history
Love Sick
Love Sick is the 17th episode of Season 1 of Grimm. Before The Thing with Feathers Followed By Cat and Mouse Synopsis Nick goes in Marie's Trailer and tries to find something for the key Marie gave to him, but he can't find it. Meanwhile, as Renard tires to get to his car, Thomas Woosley holds him at gunpoint and tells him his cousin would like to see him. Back at the trailer, Nick accidentally spills ink on the key, and leaves an imprint on a piece of paper, some sort of map. Juliette calls him to get ready for dinner with Hank. Renard meets with his cousin. Who wants Renard to give the key, or the family will take the Grimm and get the key themselves, and that the family wants action. Then, Renard grabs the gun from Woosley, and kills Krug. He then kills Woosley, and makes it look like they killed each other. Juliette and Nick go the the reestraunt, and Nick finds Adalind Schade, the same Hexenbiest who tried to kill Marie Kessler. After Hank gets a table, Renard goes and meets Catherine, telling her the people who get the key will be rewarded, snd those who don't will be forgotten. As Adalind goes to a call from the law firm, Nick follows her and to stop her act, with Adalind telling him to stop her. He then gets very upset, and Hank and Nick are called to a double homicide, with Nick saying he is glad. He rolls up and sees Wu eating chapstick and other non edible items. After Renard tells Hank and Nick the progress on the double homicide (which he commited) (before Wu bought a soda and ate the change left) Wu gives information that the two dead people flew in at the same day and time. After Hank leaves, Wu collapses and in the chaos, Renard grabs the phone from the scene. Adalind enters her home, and gets him her Hexenbiest form as she and Catherine, her mother, reunite. Then, Hank calls and Adalind tells him she can't hve him over as her mother is here. Hank looks at her house as he is spying on her, and is glad she is telling the truth this time. Nick then sees the doctor that tells him Wu might have pica, and shows him what he ate. Nick then goes over the Monroe's to ask him how to get Hank off a hex, and then tells him to call Rosales to help Nick. Renard puts on gloves as he replaces the SIM card of the phone from the double homicide he commited. Rosalee, Nick and Monroe go to the shop and she finds a list Adalind wrote the day Freddy died, with three ingridients of a dangerous recipie. Renard goes back to the precint, and puts the phone back on the desk where it previously was. Catherine does Adalind hair as Adalind has leeches to suck the blood from her face, and Renard calls to set things in motion now. Wesen *Hexenbiest